Razones del Destino
by TonyLove
Summary: En está continuación de "El Príncipe Caspian" podrán ver otro final, un final que todos esperabamos ver, aunque no empiece de la mejor manera. Las cosas serán un poco diferentes ahora que volvieron a su mundo, con un inesperado acompañante. Slash. Cap. 2.
1. Confusión Carmesí

**_Capítulo 1- Confusión Carmesí_**

Cuando atravesó el árbol, ese maldito árbol, ese despiadado e injusto árbol, que nos separaría durante el resto de nuestras vidas...solo pasaron unos 30 segundos para darme cuenta de que quería estar con él, el resto de lo que me quedara de existencia y después de esta. Tan sencillo como eso.

Lo crucé, crucé esa grieta entre ambos mundos, o lo que fuera eso, sin importarme a donde me llevaría; miéntras que fuera en su mundo, al que yo por derecho pertenecía.

Para así verlo nuevamente y estar a su lado, aunque suene realmente ridículo. Me encontraba nn una especie de cueva, y aunque había muchas personas caminando o más bien, empujando y sobretodo...que tenían aspectos de enojados o más bien de estar verdaderamente cansados, y no lo creerán pero, había unas especies de máquinas que iban a gran velocidad por los túneles. Eran irrelevantes, al lado de lo que iba a buscar con tantas ansias pero una pregunta ya hacía en mi mente. ¿Acaso este era su mundo? No se veía muy...encantador.

De cualquier forma, libré mi mente de dudas o distracciones y empecé a llamarlos, por lo menos esperaba que estuvieran cerca, aunque sea alguno de ellos.

-Lucy!, Edmund!, Susan!...Peter!

Varias personas fijaron su vista en mi, no sabía por qué, solo me hacía paso entre ellos, tratando deencontrar a cualquiera de los Reyes y/o Reinas de Narnia, sin éxito por el momento.

-¿¡Caspian!? -oí la dulce voz de Lucy y me volteé para poder verla-

-Si Lucy, soy...yo.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Yo también quiero saber... -interrumpió el mayor de los Pevensie-

-Me di cuenta de que...es aquí donde pertenezco, no a Narnia.

-Como puedes siquiera saberlo? Nunca has estado aquí. -parecía algo furioso-

Vi que Susan trataba de calmarlo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano. Edmund lo miraba y después se fijó en mí, por otro lado Lucy era la única que parecía estar contenta al verme.

-Peter... por favor. -dijo Susan-

-¡Déjame Sue!, él acaba de dejar a su suerte a todo un mundo, simplemente por que siente que este es su lugar y ¿tú lo vas a apoyar?

-¡Hey! Escúchame, tampoco soy un tal mal rey como tu lo fuiste como para abandonar a todo mi pueblo. -simplemente me enojaron o más bien me hirieron sus palabras-

-Yo, un mal rey? Espero que retractes tus palabras Caspian o sino...

-¿O sino qué? Enfrenta la realidad, además no dejé a Narnia sola...Aslan prometió que guiaría al pueblo en mi ausencia.

-Y acaso tu no sabes que la forma en la que Aslan guía a alguien es diciendole un discurso enorme sobre valentía o algo por el estilo y después se va por la noche dejándolos a su suerte!?

-En realidad solo lo hace con nosotros.. -susurró Edmund-

-¡Cállate! -dijo en un tono severo-

-!No le grites a Edmund! -le regañó Susan-

-Yo le grito a quien yo quiero, así que no te metas Susan...acabamos de arriesgar nuestras vidas para que Narnia fuera libre de nuevo y él simplemente se va, seguramente por alguna razón estúpida y sin sentido!

-En eso tienes razón, regresé por ti.

Entre los cinco hubo un gran silencio, es más, parecía que todo se había silenciado, no oía ni las máquinas extrañas, ni los murmullos de los demás que estaban presentes, todo estaba en un frío y mortal silencio. Hasta que unos segundos después, Peter, reaccionó y me tomó de la camisa de mi ropa, agarrando el cuello y estrellándome contra una pared, había odio en sus ojos, lo sé. Sus hermanos trataban de detenerlo, sabían lo que venía, hasta yo sabía lo que venía. Un fuerte golpe por parte del mayor de los ahí presentes. Y ciertamente, así fue. Me golpeó y hasta un pequeño hilo rojo apareció en mi rostro, originándose en mi labio inferior. Estúpido Peter.

Solo sé que después de esa vergonzosa escena y digo vergonzosa porque no le respondí al golpe, era capaz de hacerlo pero no lo hice porque...no quise. La más pequeña de los hermanos me extendió un pañuelo color rosa, con el cual limpié el líquido de color carmesí. Al darme cuenta, el que había causado todo esto ya no estaba, ni él, ni Edmund. Por mi parte, no sabía que hacer referente a él, ni referente a mi vida.

-Vamos chicos, ellos fueron a otra cabina del tren o más bien Peter fue y Edmund lo siguió. -comentó Susan-

-Aún no sé la razón de su odio hacia mí, pensaba que...hacía lo correcto.

-Él no te odia. -dijo Lucy-

-Sí lo hace, lo vi en sus ojos, lo sentí...si soy experto en algo, es en eso.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea cierto y síganme, que no quiero llegar tarde a clases. -se notaba la ausencia en su voz-

No sabía de que hablaba pero me hizo seguirla hasta una pequeña sala dentro de esa extraña máquina, las puertas se cerraron y algo de claustrofobia me entró, pensando que era una trampa y que habíamos caído directamente en ella.

Una mirada de Susan bastó para que no hiciera una escena en aquel lugar. Al ver cómo aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro de ella me hacía ver que disfrutaba esto, o por lo menos eso creía yo.


	2. Evidente Egoísmo

_Notas del Autor: Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews. Realmente empezé a escribirlo, como dicen ustedes ya que no había muchos fanfics de esta pareja tan perfecta. Sé que no son capítulos muy largos pero trataré de hacer lo posible para mejorar. Y por cierto, edité un poco el primer capítulo, no es mucho pero se entiende mejor la historia. Mil gracias. Espero les guste. _

**_Capítulo 2 - Evidente Egoísmo_**

Podía observarlo desde la otra cabina, se veía tan confundido, tan desesperado, tan... ¿tierno?

Sé que no es la palabra que esperaban viniendo de mí. Es decir, acabo de insultarlo, reprocharlo y hasta herirlo pero aún me quedan suficientes fuerzas como para pensar lo adorable que se ve confundido, saben que no pueden negarlo y les puedo asegurar que yo soy el que lo está provocando, realmente más vale que sea yo.

¿Cómo se siente ahora, Caspian? Luego de que me causaras todo eso, aunque creo que tú ni te dabas cuenta.

_**/Flashback/**_

"Llevaba menos de 30 segundos de conocerlo, pero desde el preciso instante en que me dijo su nombre me cayó mal y eso es poco. Es decir, se atrevía a retar al Gran Peter, al Magnífico Rey Peter, en otras palabras, a mí y ni siquiera le toma importancia...

No es que yo tenga el ego por los cielos, sino que él es demasiado terco, además le lleva la contraria a todo lo que digo, odio que hagan eso y por si fuera poco, cree que puede comandar a mis soldados y a mí incluido. Y eso no es lo peor del caso señoras y señores, no, lo peor del caso es que...me encanta como lo hace.

No pidan que lo admita, preferiría morir a manos de la Bruja Blanca antes que aceptarlo, el problema es que él cree que es lo mejor que pudo pasarme, y aunque lo sea, no tiene por qué saberlo, por ahora.

-¿Acaso tienen que pelear cada vez que se ven? -mencionó Susan-

- Es él quien empieza…

-Eso es infantil Peter y lo sabes.

-¡Sí! Defiéndelo a él antes que a tu hermano.

-No lo estoy defendiendo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué siempre le das la razón? Te fijas demasiado en todo lo que él hace...- con que estos son los celos…-

-Hazme el favor de dejar de buscar problemas donde no los hay, es tan buen líder como tú lo eres y si yo fuera tú, lo cual no desearía ser, le empezaría a prestar la debida atención porque no te mataría escuchar a alguien más que no sea tú o tu enorme ego.

Se va antes que pueda responderle, furiosa. Es mi hermana pero...igual no voy a disculparme, es decir, no he hecho nada malo, es él quien está empeorando todo ¿Para qué rayos usó ese cuerno y nos llamó? ¿Acaso para hacerme la vida imposible, más de lo que ya era?

Sí ya sé, ahí está de nuevo el "yo, yo, yo..." sé que Narnia es importante pero ¿por qué el príncipe de turno tenía que ser como...él?

**_/Flashback/_**

Se veían luces que parecían estar pasando a toda velocidad, a veces iluminando un poco la cabina, por una fracción de segundo.

-¿Pete...? -su llamado me volvió a la realidad-

-No quiero hablar de eso, Ed.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso ¡no insistas! -alzo un poco el tono de voz al final-

-Si ya sé pero...

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?

-Llegamos a la estación... -dijo en un tono algo...apagado-

-Mira, Ed...yo... -no podía decirlo-

Se volteó a verme, él sabía que era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir un error o para disculparme, aunque hubiera sido el culpable. Era algo innato en mí, no podía hacer nada. Todos lo saben o por lo menos espero que lo sepan...

-Si, si…como sea. –me respondió-

No quise responderle ya que en el fondo tenía razón y ya llevaba demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, está de más responderles quien ocupaba la mayoría…

Bueno, bajamos en la estación para dirigirnos al colegio, no me agradaba la idea de ir pero...si ahí me mantenía lejos de él...perfecto.

Esperen un segundo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? No podemos dejarlo a su suerte o, ¿si podemos?


End file.
